Bored of Education
by black hearted evil
Summary: Shadow and his group stay after school for a project assigned RIGHT before spring break... but, what happens when the group finds themselves staying too long and getting locked in for a week? Chaos will ensue...
1. Stuck

**My… 36th story? And… no, I'm not taking any OC's… sorry! Just read and enjoy…**

**And… if anyone knows a member of The Board of Education… please refrain from reading this near him/her… 'kay?**

**Ghost… belongs to ghost the hedgehog… Maxie belongs to Max Taylor… and Kai belongs to me! (duh!)**

"Kai… we've been researching ever since school ended!" Shadow said.

"Well, we need a good grade! This is 50 percent of my final grade!" she screeched.

"You mean **our** final grade…" Ghost said.

Kai rolled her eyes and shook her head. "School ended at 2:30 PM… and it's only 5:45 PM…" she said. "So, stop whining!" she yelled at them.

They were in the middle of the library. Shadow was on the computer searching on the internet… while Ghost was reading a few of the many encyclopedias there were and Kai was watching the History channel.

"Damn! Why'd Rouge have to assign a history report? I'm not good with history! I'm not even from **this** time period!" Ghost said loudly.

"Well, it's a **10**-page essay… and writing isn't my best subject!" Shadow whined.

"Shut up! I need this grade to pass!" Kai said.

"No you don't… Rouge favors you… you're the best writer in our class… and… you're a writing student tutor… remember?" Shadow asked her.

Kai sighed. "Fine…"

The library door opened up. Three other people came in… Knuckles, Sonic… and Max.

"No way! You got the same thing we got? We have to write about the… the…" Max stopped talking and shook her head. "Never mind…" she muttered.

"C'mon… just say it… we're going to present it anyway…" Knuckles said quietly.

Max sighed. She then mumbled something the other group couldn't hear.

"Say wha-?" Ghost asked.

Knuckles shook his head. "The reproductive system!"

Kai and Ghost jumped from the shock. "Oooookkkkaaayyy…" they said in unison.

"Well, we need a 10-page report on the history of… history!" Kai said.

Suddenly, the librarian walked in. "Okay, children… remember… the library will close in a few minutes… you have to leave…" she said nicely.

All six of them nodded. She left and they started going around the library, finding information for their projects.

"Why did Vector have to assign a project… **right before** spring vacation?" Knuckles asked.

Kai looked at the calendar, noticing that tomorrow would be the first day of their **7**-day break.

A few minutes later, Kai typed up the last of the project and printed it out. She looked over it a few times before handing it over to her partners to see.

"Done! Finally! A 10-page report... in 4 1/2 hours!" she said.

Her group followed her out the library doors.

"Bye, Maxie!" Shadow called out.

The three started down the unlit hallways... only one light was lit after every 5 feet. When they got to the doors, Kai pulled and it didn't budge. The door was locked.

"Oh shit! They locked us in school!" Ghost yelled.

"But… there's no school for a whole week!" Shadow said.

Kai's mouth hung open. "No way... in school... alone... for a whole week?" she asked breatlessly.

Ghost, Shadow and Kai exchanged glances. "Nice..." Ghost whispered.

**That's it for now… R+R!**


	2. Marked by Idiots

**V.B... not only Shadow, Ghost, and Kai are trapped... so are Knuckles, Sonic and Maxie...**

**Ghost... have you read my review for the story 'The Year of Chaos and Madness'? You should...**

Shadow sat in the office, his usual seat when he got in trouble... but, this time, he sat in the most important chair there was... the principal's. He stared outside the huge glass windows of the main office. It was 10:45 PM and they were still trapped in. At least that he was comfy... he touched the button of the P.A. System.

"Kai, did you find a way out?" he asked casually.

**Kai... and Ghost... and Maxie... and Knuckles... and no Sonic!**

"I can't believe teachers keep this in the teachers' lounge!" Knuckles said. He held a can of beer in his hand. In the other, he held his report.

"You didn't? Me and Kai always sneak here after school to do this!" Ghost said.

Kai then elbowed him. "Only on certain days..." she added.

"Yeah... whatever... Sonic! Did you find a way out yet?" Knuckles yelled down the hallway.

Sonic was using a torch to break the door down... with no hope whatsoever.

Kai and Max shrugged. "Want us to read our 10-page report to you guys?" Kai asked.

Knuckles nodded. "Okay... Ghost, you do it..." Kai muttered.

A smile formed on Ghost's face. "But... **you** typed it..." he mumbled.

Kai sighed. "Fine... here... the history of history started many, many years ago... people were not born yet... and this went on for ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and-"

**15 whole minutes later...**

"And ever and ever and ever until now... the end!" she said happily.

Knuckles and Max raised an eyebrow. "You realize you said the words 'and ever' for more than 9 whole pages?" Knuckles asked.

Kai and Ghost rolled their eyes. "Lemme see **you** do better..." Ghost said.

Knuckles took a deep breath and started reading their report. "How are newborns born? A stork? A gust of wind? Have you ever yet to notice that the paternal figure has helped with his own share of the bargain? The mater-" he was cut off by a snoring noise.

Maxie and Knuckles took their eyes off the paper to look at Ghost and Kai. The two were asleep, on the comfortable couches of the teachers' lounge. Max's left eye started twitching.

"Hey... they're both on the same couch... laying down next to each other..." Max whispered to Knuckles.

"So?"

"And... notice, Ghost's arms are around her..."

Kai was sleeping soundly with Ghost holding onto her tightly.

"Maybe he thinks it's his stuffed toy... I've seen him in bed with the thing..." Knuckles remembered.

_Flashback... a night over at Ghost's place..._

"_Hey, Ghost? You still awake?" Knuckles asked._

_Knuckles opened the door, it was dark but there was enough light to see Ghost holding a stuffed flamingo while he was sucking his thumb. _

_Knuckles raised an eyebrow and slowly closed the door._

_End flashback..._**(I just HAD to... sorry, Ghost!)**

"Hey... let's put permanent marker all over their faces!" Max said.

"No! I got a better idea! Let's put permanent marker... everywhere!" Knuckles said, holding 5 permanent markers in each hand.

He and Max laughed evilly. Suddenly, someone threw a brick at them and told them to shut the fuck up.

The two opened up all the markers and walked over to where the two lovebirds slept. They cackled silently.

**Mwuhahaha! (cough... heh, heh...) Anyway, what do you think? **

**New game Shadow the Hedgehog coming out in late October or early/mid-November! (must get! Kick Sonic's ass with Eggman and the Black Arms!)  
**


	3. Permanent

**Who here is bored of education? If so, read this chappie... if not, then scram!**

Ghost opened his eyes to loud rock music coming from the P.A. System.

"What the hell is that?" he yelled.

Kai opened her eyes and took a look at Ghost. She burst out laughing.

"What? What is it?" Ghost asked.

Kai rolled her eyes and pushed him in front of the teachers' bathroom mirror. Ghost was surprised to see black marks all around his face. He then looked at Kai, her face was still the same.

"Why the hell did they draw one me... but not you?"

"Because she'd kick our asses... literally." Max said.

Ghost turned to find Max and Knuckles holding the permanent markers in their hands... Ghost raised an eyebrow then gasped. "This is permanent?" he asked.

"Yup! And the evil genius behind it was Max!" Knuckles said, laughing.

Ghost glared at Max... who suddenly disappeared behind Knuckles.

"YOU... GUYS... ARE... DEAD..." Ghost mumbled.

The two ran from his sight. "Don't worry, Ghost... every marker comes off with something..." Kai said.

Later, the two goofs... err... 'main characters' were in front of the school washer.

"Okay... we might be able to wash it off..." Kai said.

"But... it's **on** me..." he said.

Kai shrugged. She pushed him inside and added a gallon of soap in there... although I know he won't live through it, I am the author (ress) and I command him to live through it... (evil/hyper laugh)

After the spin cycle, Kai opened up the washer and up came Ghost. He hiccuped and a few bubbles came out of his mouth... but, it was still covering his face. Kai sighed and shook her head.

"Let's try and lick it off..." Kai said.

"WHAT? HELL NO! Even if it **is** you! I mean... HELL NO!" Ghost yelled.

Kai licked her palm and Ghost suddenly turned invisible.

"Ghost! That's not fair! I can't help you if I can't see you!" she yelled.

**Sonic...**

Sonic was pushing and pulling the two front doors of the school... it still didn't budge. He then grabbed a frying pan out of nowhere and started beating it up.

**Shadow...**

Shadow wasn't in the principal's office... in fact, he wasn't locked in the school anymore.

"How'd you get out, Shadow?" Charmy asked.

"A Chaos Control..." Shadow replied.

"Oh... you mean like this?" Charmy asked, taking the emerald from Shadow. He then used a Chaos Control and both of them appeared in the school.

"Great... not only am I stuck in school again... but now, we're stuck with **you**!" Shadow said angrily.

He looked at Charmy and found him chewing on the emerald.

"I hope you fucking choke on the thing! I'm not touching that now!" he said angrily.

**Knuckles and Maxie...**

"You think he really **will** kill us?" Max asked.

"No... the guy named his flamingo Bingo for Christ's sake!" Knuckles cursed.

They both sighed.

**Not counting this, it was only 488 words... pretty weak... I'll try more next time... R+R**


End file.
